


Dubious Interests

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [33]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Geoffrey comes to talk to the King about his replacement.<br/><b>Prompt 84 Interest</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dubious Interests

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Dubious Interests  
 **Rating:** G/K  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Geoffrey of Monmouth  
 **Summary:** Geoffrey comes to talk to the King about his replacement.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 895  
 **Prompt:** 84 interest 

** Dubious Interests **  
Arthur sat across the conference room table from Geoffrey Monmouth. The table was covered with Pendragon industries paperwork. There were several stacks of folders and a box of papers at the end of the table. 

“You want me to go through all of this?” Arthur asked the older man. He looked at it all in frustration.

“Yes Sire. I think you need to start to look at it as your company now. You do hold controlling interest in the stock.” Geoffrey said. “I will be retiring soon and someone has to take care of things.” 

“I don’t know if I can with the Kingdom in the mess it’s still in.” Arthur ran his hand through his hair and sighed. 

“Have you thought of merging the company with the kingdom? It would solve some of the problems of both.” Geoffrey said. “It would give you capital and the taxes would be nonexistent.” 

“That hardly seems fair.” Arthur said. “If I don’t pay taxes for my family company then other companies will complain.”

“You are the King. What are they going to say?” Geoffrey laughed.

“I was hoping to have someone take over after you retired. Someone that you feel could do the job and be trusted to do it without having to look over their shoulder.” Arthur told the old man. 

“There is one but I don’t think you want him to do it either.” Geoffrey said. “With all these past memories there may be some problems with trust.” 

“Who is it?” Arthur sat back and wondered how bad it really was. 

“Agravaine Du bois is who I was thinking of. He knows the business and would be able to run it without bothering you.  Geoffrey said. 

“He is as much of a snake in this life time as he was in that one. He would run it into the ground or funnel the profits into his pocket.”  Arthur said. “No. He is definitely not running the company. At least he isn’t while I am still breathing.”

“That leaves your sister, Morgana.” Geoffrey said. “She is family and you seem to trust here. You trust her more in this life than you did before. She went to business school same as you did.” 

“She doesn’t want a full time job. Her Kingdom work is only part time and that leaves her time for her son.” Arthur said. “Being a King is full time for me. What about that junior executive, Gilli something?” 

“Gillam Howard is his name but I didn’t think you would want a sorcerer running things.” Geoffrey said. 

“He is a sorcerer? Why are they all skinny looking?” Arthur shook his head. “I have no problem with magick these days and if you asked Merlin he would swear he runs the Kingdom now.”   

Geoffrey laughed. “He ran Camelot.” 

“He did not.” Arthur half-heartedly protested. “Well maybe he did but don’t let on that you noticed. Tell him to come see me. I talk to him and see where his interests lie. I’ll talk to Morgana too in the meantime. Don’t go off and retire yet. “

“I won’t Sire.” Geoffrey said. “There is another matter that I wish to address with you.”

“What is it?” Arthur asked with a sense of dread growing. 

“I hear they are excavation the old castle. I was wondering if they had found anything yet. I remembered that there were some secret rooms in the library that housed some of the more controversial texts.” Geoffrey said with a hesitant look on his face. 

“You mean the magick texts?” Arthur asked for confirmation.   
Geoffrey nodded. 

“I think they were destroyed by time and just piles of dust.  I haven’t had a report yet from Mithian. Was there some great treasure that you had stashed down there you don’t want found?” Arthur chuckled. “Was there something of interest to me?”

“There were many things in those secret vaults and in the regular ones. I don’t know if they are still there or not.” Geoffrey said. 

“There was a lot of looting after Guinevere’s death according to Merlin.” Arthur told him. “The things in the vaults may have been taken but I sure no one knew of the secret rooms in the library. I will ask Mithian where they are in the process.” 

“Thank you Sire. I will have Gillam Howard come see you as soon as possible.” Geoffrey stood and gave a slight bow. 

“Thank you Geoffrey.” Arthur stood and shook the old man’s hand. 

Geoffrey left.

Arthur looked around at all the piles on the table. He went to the door. “Merlin, get in here!”

“What is it?” Merlin said as he came from his office. 

“I need you to go to Camelot and find out what is going on. Geoffrey just made a point to tell me about secret rooms in the library. There is something hidden there.” Arthur told him.

“I know what it is. There was a goblin in one of the rooms. It’s a short little magickal creature that once caused all sorts of mischief.” Merlin said. 

“Bloody hell! I remember that thing. You better get down there straight away.” Arthur said. 

“Would want the King braying like a donkey again, would we?” Merlin laughed and rushed out before Arthur could yell at him. 

Arthur reached up and felt for nonexistent ears. He sighed in relief. 


End file.
